Conventionally, as a tire which turning performance has been improved, the pneumatic tire for two-wheeled vehicle as disclosed in the patent literature 1, for example, is available.
The construction of this tire provides the tread surface with a rigidity required for accommodating the cornering power at the time of big bank running, and in order to maintain the flexibility for flattening the grounding surface tread to improve the force to grip the road surface, disposes an auxiliary breaker made up of nylon cords arranged substantially in the radial direction between the aromatic polyamide crossed breaker and the carcass made up of nylon cords arranged in the radial direction.
Patent Document: Japanese Patent No. 2916080